Absolute Pleasure
by Artica Storms
Summary: Pein's want, one shot


Elora still thought he was nearly too much for her. He liked to be dominate, he liked the power over someone else. ▒Whatever the hell you want indeed.▓ She told herself. She still had no idea what she was going to do with him. Whip him until he breaks? That would be cruelty, he▓d never bend to her. Maybe tie him up somewhere and forget about him for a few days. No, she▓d probably stay with him only because he▓d ask her to. Or by some twisted reality she would end up being tied. Nothing would work for this man. The thought disappeared quickly, unless he realized she was the only one able to give absolute pleasure. He▓d have no other way but to recognize that she was the best. That was for later,  
this was now and she still had no idea what to do with him. The guy was a walking sex bomb. He couldn▓t keep his hands off of her. He didn▓t say anything, his actions were enough. She took a deep breath to try to rid her wandering thoughts. Sometime between her thoughts of beating him, and her absolute pleasure plan, Pein came up behind her and started nibbling gently on her ear.  
She closed her eyes enjoying his body. His hard chest pushing against her back, his hardened shaft against her butt. She leaned into him and smiled. She turned around and kissed him. Even with his eyes he was beautiful. She ran a hand up his chest. She kissed his jawbone. He looked down with a deep desire in his eyes. She kissed him. His hands grabbed her on the shoulders and pushed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. His tongue was silk against hers. His hand roughly grabbed her breast,  
running his thumb over the nipple. She moaned and pushed herself against his hand. Her hips pushed up to his on their own accord, rubbing gently against his hardened shaft. He pushed her harder against the wall. His hands moved down to her shirt hem, pulling it up over her head, his hand came around and unhooked her bra. His tongue twirled around her nipple. Her fingers ran though his hair, pushing his head closer to her chest. His hands pulled her pants down.  
She was in deep lust, she didn▓t care how he did it, as long as he did it quick and got it done. His fingers pushed though her folds. She moaned his name. His cloak covered what they were doing, pulling his pants down with one hand, and the other lifting one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. He slid inside her, slowly enjoying the feeling of her smooth walls against him. He looked at her face, her eyes were closed,  
lips were partly opened, a groan moved though those beautifully parted ,  
kissable things.  
As much as he didn▓t want this moment to end, he wanted to finish. A feeling deeper than he had ever felt before started somewhere below his belly button. He knew that he wouldn▓t be able to do anything more about than what he already was doing. Her nails ran down his chest, drawing blood. What a wonderful turn on it was for her to see blood on his chest. She bent into his neck and bit his sensitive skin. He moaned out his pleasure. He felt her warm, soothing tongue, and her quick jagged breath leaving goose bumps on his skin. He pushed himself as deep as he could go in her, and pull himself completely out again. She was withering against him.  
Elora wanted nothing more that to have the man in front of her come.  
She needed it too, but seeing his face, was enough satisfaction. Running a hand though his hair, she felt him speed up his thrusting. She leaned her head back until it hit the wall. Moving her hips so she could get as much contact as she could. Soft fingers ran down his chest,  
circling his nipple. She played with one of his nipple rings. Enjoying the growing intense pleasure bubble that was inside her. She closed her eyes for the release. She could barely stand when she felt herself let go of everything earthly. Pein pushed himself one more time into her. For a few brief moments he couldn▓t think, he could barely feel. He could see Elora▓s face, her lips parted with his name on them. She had her eyes closed enjoying every possible moment of this. His lips found hers. Both out of breath,  
both not wanting to let go. He pulled away first, looking into her eyes. They were glossed over and she had a glint in each corner, to let him know he did alright. He softly smiled at her. He pulled a few strands of her hair out of her face. She took a deep breath. Now what?  
The End ╘ Artica Storms 


End file.
